Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a polymer secondary battery cell including the same, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly having a novel structure that is distinguished from a stack-type or a stack/folding type structure and a polymer secondary battery cell including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries may be classified into various types according to the structure of an electrode assembly. Typically, secondary batteries may be classified into a stack-type, a wrapping-type (a jelly-roll type), or a stack/folding type according to the structure of an electrode assembly. The stack-type structure may be obtained by separately stacking electrode units (a cathode, a separator, and an anode) constituting the electrode assembly, and thus an accurate alignment of the electrode assembly is very difficult. In addition, a large number of processes are necessary for the manufacture of the electrode assembly. The stack/folding type structure is generally manufactured by using two lamination apparatuses and one folding apparatus, and thus the manufacture of the electrode assembly is very complicated. Particularly, in the stack/folding type structure, full cells or bi-cells are stacked through folding, and thus the alignment of the full cells or the bi-cells is difficult.